


Tall & Small

by RedRiver03



Series: Tal & Smol [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiver03/pseuds/RedRiver03
Summary: Church doesn't like being the small one in this realtionship.





	Tall & Small

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll start a mini series on RvB ships and their height differences. (To me) Church is 5"11 and Caboose is a 6"5 I really like the idea of Caboose being the tallest one in the whole group. Well hope you all enjoy.

There are times when he doesn't need help, and when he does, he won't admit it because he's an independent man that can do it himself. 

He groaned in frustration as he couldn't reach the cereal at the top shelf. Why the hell does the cereal have to be at the highest cabinet?! He angrily thought being on his tippy toes and yet he couldn't even touch the damn box. 

He put his heels down and sighed deeply. He could just simply ask for help and would get his damn cereal already, or he could maybe try to climb the counter and hopes not to fall off then he could get his cereal and eat it in peace. 

His swears that his stubbornness will be his demise. 

"Come on... Come on." He chanted as he felt his finger tips touch the dark blue box. 

He was making progress (although it was slow but hey it's something) until the box slid out of it's place. 

"What the-?" 

"Here you go Church!" 

He turned to see his boyfriend holding his cereal out for him with that cute smile. Instead of thanking him he scowled and snatched the cereal from him. 

"I didn't need your help." 

"Oh but you were struggling for the past 10 minutes Church, you could always ask me to get it for you if you can't reach silly Church." He said still smiling. 

"Oh whatever." He grumbled. That didn't flatter the younger ones smile and just kissed Church at the top of his head before getting his pop tarts from the toaster. 

The other frowned, he appreciates it but it makes him feel insecure that he's the smaller of the two in their relationship, hell even when he dated Tex she was only an inch shorter than him and yet he felt like the taller one. And now he's the little spoon in this relationship. 

He poured milk on his cereal as Caboose took a bite of his pop tart and made his way to the couch. 

"Oh! Church can we watch cartoons?" 

"Hmm I suppose so." He replied as he got a spoon from the drawer, he stared at the spoon for a moment remembering about being the little spoon, it was embarrassing to say the least. 

Just last week when him and Caboose went to get groceries, Church couldn't reach the box of zip up bags and Caboose lifted Church up to help him reach it, he did fucking did it in public. 

Hell even some people thought he was the younger one, it was the other way around dammit, shorter people can be older too ya know! 

He didn't realize he was glaring at the utensil until the sound of cartoons being played in the background brought him back to reality and just put the spoon in then made his way to the couch with Caboose. 

Before he could set his cereal down to sit next to his boyfriend, Caboose went ahead to grab Church by the waist and pulled him in towards him. 

"What the fuck Caboose?" 

"Church! Tom and Jerry is starting!" He placed the older one on his lap and just sat back with his arms still around him and putting his chin on top pf Church's head. 

Church wanted to complain but decided not to because he felt comfortable. 

He lazily ate his cereal, watching cartoons, cuddled up with his boyfriend, in their pjs on a Saturday morning. 

It was at that moment Church realized that being the small spoon isn't so bad after all.


End file.
